


"Can you give me some horror one-shot ideas?"

by presidentbees



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU ideas, Auideas, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentbees/pseuds/presidentbees
Summary: 6 horror one-shot stories that were compiled and written in under 24 hours. This tells the story of a vengeful sacrifice, a sadistic mastermind wearing a deer's head, a terrified camper's last words, an unsuspecting night guard's unfortunate shift, one person's specialized encounter with Death, and murderous clones.





	"Can you give me some horror one-shot ideas?"

> “My options are either throw myself into the leviathan’s mouth, or be stabbed and then thrown into the leviathan’s mouth – wow, what a wonderful choice selection.” AU

Dria looked over the side of the cliff, staring into the foaming ocean. Far below, the leviathan’s maw was stretched wide, serrated teeth gnashing together as it circled impatiently.

“So if I’m understanding this right, my options are to either to voluntarily throw myself into the leviathan’s mouth, or be stabbed and then be thrown into the leviathan’s mouth.” Dria paused, glaring at Bonnie. “Wow. What a wonderful selection.”

Bonnie just shrugged comically, his red priest robe fluttering in the wind. “Not my rules, sweetie!”

With a sigh, Dria looked between the masses of red robes, and the leviathan again. It’s not that she was afraid of dying -- Dria had always fantasized about falling to her death from a really high place, so the leviathan was just an extra touch -- but it felt almost paltry for her death to involve Bonnie. Of all people, Bonnie -- the kid from her politics class with shitty snakebite piercings and dorito dust orange hair. Dria absolutely loathed him.

“Can I request one last thing?”

“I don’t know, _can_ you?”

Dria glared at him, and Bonnie rolled his eyes. Another crack of lightning split the sky and the leviathan roared in contest.

“Okay yeah, sure, whatever. We need to hurry this up anyway.” Bonnie said, shouting over the clamor.

Quick as she could, Dria’s hands shot forward, grabbing Bonnie’s wrist in one hand, and a handful of robe in the other. 

“Jump with me,” she said, then threw the both of them over the edge.

 

* * *

 

> Character A and Character B are in a fight to the death. Character B was given a drug by Character C (the villain/sadistic mastermind) that is causing Character B to hallucinate and see Character A as a horrifying monster. Character A is still in a sane state of mind and is trying to convince Character B to put down the knife.

“Dani! Stop!” Jun leapt to the side as Dani clumsily charged past her. “Dani! You need to listen to me! I’m not--ack!”

Dani spun on her heel, lashing out and landing a lucky blow to Jun’s kneecap. Jun felt her leg buckle as she fell to the cabin floor, pain flaring in her bad leg.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dani roared, kicking Jun in the side. “Don’t pretend that you’re her!”

The force of Dani’s second kick pushed Jun to the floor, and she tucked her arms close so that she could roll silently underneath the table. Not even an hour ago, they had all been enjoying a meal together, and now-

Jun recoiled as her hand came down in a puddle of blood. She kept herself from screaming, as Dani’s head whipped around, her blindfolded face scrunched into a look of intense concentration as she tried to pinpoint where Jun had gone.

“I’ll admit, this is much more exciting that what I had thought was going to happen,” the deer-head woman said from her position on the couch. “Really, I had expected this to be a quick encounter, but you’re doing an amicable job of entertaining me.”

Dani ignored her, continuing to stalk around the cabin; she bumped into a wall, snarled, and then paced away again. She looked so different than the sweet, vegan Dani that Jun knew. On the other side of the cabin, there was the door.

“Don’t try,” the woman said, reading Jun’s mind. “The only way out of the cabin is through her -- quite literally, through her. You have to kill her in order to leave. That’s the rules.”

Ignoring the woman, Jun crouched lower underneath the table. She silently grabbed onto the edge of the garish, woven rug that Manny had laid out to make the place look nice, and Jun waited. As soon as Dani stepped onto the rug, Jun yanked on it harshly harshly.

Stumbling back, Dani landed hard on the floor, the breath rushing out of her, then screaming as she landed on the blade of her own knife. Jun scrambled out from underneath the table, leaping over Dani’s writhing form and running for the door when she felt something cold and thin jab into the side of her neck.

The deer mask woman stood here, her evening gown glittering in the low light. A needle protruded from Jun’s neck, and she gave a strangled gasp as the woman pulled it out.

“Jun Kang,” the woman tutted, her voice muffled by the taxidermied head. “Why didn’t you play by the rules.”

 

* * *

 

“This is my final journal entry – I’m trapped in my cabin while something continues to circle outside, cackling and trying to get inside.” AU

**[RECORD START: 2016-09-23]**

Jamie sat with his back against the door, bracing himself as the door knob continued to slowly turn. The old, cabin door’s deadbolt had snapped earlier in the evening and Jamie’s weight was the only reason why _the thing_ hadn’t been able to get inside.

Reaching into his bag, Jamie took out camcorder and powered it on. For a second, there was the picture of him, Avery, and Quinn smiling as the gallery was brought up, then Jamie clicked the button for ‘video’ and began to record.

“I don’t want to sound paranoid but -- I know there’s something outside of the cabin.” Jamie’s voice shook as he tried to put his terror into words. “ It’s not -- I’m not going crazy -- I’m not -- I don’t think that I am but--”

“I’m sorry. I can’t be rambling right now -- I shouldn’t even really be talking right now. Here just, listen.”

Jamie fumbled with the camcorder, setting it down on the floor so that this shaking hands didn’t interfere with the audio. With his head pressed against the door, Jamie could clearly hear the sound of _the thing_ as it paced across the cabin’s deck. It laughed as it made quick, shuffling noises; every so often, it would stop and sniff at the door before honking its horn and chuckling.

There was a violent push against the door and it opened just an inch. Jamie threw his back against the door and it slammed shut. The wheezy scream-laugh began again as _the thing_ paced again.

“Can you -- please tell me that you hear it. Please I -- you can’t respond to me but I just have to let people know that it’s out there. I think it -- Avery went out hours ago and she hasn’t come back. I texted her and told her to stay away but she didn’t respond and --”

The camcorder let out a high pitched beep and the battery symbol flashes red -- low power, 5% remaining. Jamie tried to keep himself from crying as he painfully adjusted his position on the floor.

“My name is Jamie Jantz. I’m a journalism major at the UNC Chapel Hill, and this weekend, my friends and I went to investigate the clown sightings in the upper state but --  this will be my final journal entry.” Jamie took a second, collecting himself. “I’m trapped in my cabin while something continues to circle outside, trying to get inside. Please, send help.”

 

* * *

> Character A works as the night security guard for a research center and they keep seeing something dash across the camera monitors. Character A can’t get a good enough look to see what it is – they only know that it’s making its way toward the room where Character A is.

Lynette was only working that night because she needed the overtime. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to focus on the flickering, monochrome monitors. They all showed identical images -- empty labs, empty break rooms, and stretches of empty lawn around the perimeter of the research facility. After the cleaning crew had left at 9pm, the entire facility had been quiet.

The light on Lynette’s phone flashed, alerting her to a text message. She flipped it over, seeing that it was a message from Michael, one of the new guards.

 

_“Lynnette. Movement on left side of facility near trash. Check it out?”_

 

She raised one eyebrow, looking at the text message in confusion.

 

_“I haven’t seen anything -- are you sure it wasn’t a monitor problem?”_

 

_“No. Definitely movement.”_

 

_“Did somebody get locked in?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

Lynette stared at her phone, waiting for another message, but her phone stayed blank. She sighed, tired, and texted back.

 

_“I can’t leave the booth -- not my job. I can text Jim Bird and have him go look.”_

 

No reply. Lynette flipped her phone back over and returned her attention to the monitor. She flipped the cameras back over to the section that Michael had pointed out and--

Lynette squinted. As the monitor’s image flipped, she saw something dart down the hallway; it was small, maybe the size of a raccoon. Had a wild animal accidentally gotten into the facility? There were woods bordering the research center, but the idea of something managing to get in seemed unlikely.

 

_“I found it on the monitor. Looks like a wild animal, maybe a raccoon.”_

 

_“K.”_

 

There was a blip on the monitor again, and Lynette looked up just in time to see something dart across the camera again. This time, it paused before ducking out of the camera’s view and Lynette was able to see that was larger than a racoon -- the legs were longer, and it slunk low across the floor, like a cat. Did foxes do that?

Lynette’s phone flashed rapidly as a stream of messages came in at once. It was Jim Bird -- Michael must have called him on the regular phone to get a hold of him.

 

 _“Are you okay???”_  
_“Where are you? Are you still in the booth?”_  
_“Don’t open the door.”_  
_“Is everything locked?”_

 

_“I’m fine. Why?”_

 

 _“Stay put.”_  
_“Michael and I are on our way. Had to get guns.”_  
_“Just sit tight.”_

 

Lynette stared at her phone in confusion. She was about to text Jim Bird back and ask him what was up, when there was a warning flash from the doorbell.

The booth had been equipped with a strobe doorbell that was hooked up to a sensor on the back of the door -- whenever somebody knocked on the door, the sensor would pick up on the vibrations and the bright strobe light would flash, alerting Lynette that there was somebody at the door.

Now, the light flashed erratically, like somebody was pounding on the door. Putting her phone back down on the desk, Lynette went over to the peephole and looked out -- and jerked her head back in fright.

Outside of the door, something was throwing itself at the door; it was a dog, the animal that Lynette had seen on the camera. She couldn’t hear anything, but the its mouth was flapping open and closed, barking furiously at the door as it thrashed and tried to get inside.

The doorbell strobe was so bright that Lynette almost missed her own phone flashing -- Jim Bird again.

 

_“There’s a rabid dog in the facility. It slipped inside while the night crew propped the doors open to take out the trash.”  
“Don’t leave the room and you’ll be fine.”_

 

Lynette breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that there was nothing to be afraid of. Looking at the monitors, she could see Jim Bird and Michael making their way down the hallway toward where her room was.

 

_“Okay. I see you two.”_

 

Jim Bird stopped, checking his phone, then looked up at the hall camera and gave a little wave. Lynette keyed the monitors through their cycle, doing a quick sweep through the halls to make sure that all of the doors were closed and nothing else had gotten inside--

Lynette froze. Quickly, she keyed back to the last camera and stared in horror as a ginormous dog stalked through the halls. It was unmistakably a dog, and it stalked through the hallways in the direction that Jim Bird and Michael had just gone down.

Grabbing her phone, Lynette tried to call Jim Bird -- it didn’t matter if she couldn’t hear him, if she could just say ‘WATCH OUT’ then that would alert him -- but watching the cameras, he just looked at the phone with confusion and rejected the call.

Lynette watched in horror as Jim Bird and Michael advanced on the rabid dog, and then as the wolf advanced on them both.

 

* * *

 

> The last thing that Character A remembers is being involved in a horrible accident. The next thing that Character A knows, they’re sitting at a table with God/Death/the Devil/etc. looking over a file with Character A’s name on it.

Chey awoke with a start, a horrible pain in their chest and head. The room was completely dark. Chey tried to suck in a deep breath, but nothing happened. Their chest rose and fell with the motion, but Chey didn’t actually feel themself breathing. They opened their mouth and screamed.

“Please stop that,” a bored voice said. “You’re my 5th appointment today and I’m not in the mood.”

Chey’s mouth snapped shut, but their chest continued to heave as they breathed -- or mimicking the motions of breathing -- and looked around for the source of the voice.

The room was beginning to brighten, and Chey saw that they were sitting in front of a desk, books and papers were strewn across the surface. There was a person sitting on the other side of the desk, still shrouded in semi-darkness as they tried to light a cigarette with a plastic lighter.

“Fucking -- come on, not today,” the person swore, flicking the lighter uselessly.

Numbly, Chey reached into their jacket pocket and took out their own lighter -- a heavy, antique zippo that they had gotten from a garage sale and fallen in love with. Chey carefully set it on the desk, sliding it toward the figure.

The small flame was enough to illuminate the person’s face and Chey was taken aback by how normal she looked.

“Mrs. Hyun-Duk?” Chey asked, confused. “Are you -- why are you here?”

Chey’s old teacher set the lighter back down on the table, out of Chey’s reach. She took a long drag from the cigarette, holding in the smoke before letting it out in a slow exhale. “Is that what I look like?”

“Yes?”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk flipped open the file on her desk, her face dimly lit by the cigarette glow. The room’s darkness seemed to collect around her, making her features and expressions indeterminate. “Marilyn Hyun-Duk, your 12th grade English teacher. You two had a good relationship -- strictly professional -- and continued to stay on speaking terms even as you went through high school. You called her one of your closest, adult friends, and wished that it was more socially acceptable to hang out with somebody that was 20 years older than you. When she had her second child, you--”

Chey interrupted. “So you’re not Mrs. Hyun-Duk?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Then how do you know all this? Who are you?”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk just tapped the folder with one manicured nail. “It’s all in your file, Chey.”

“But how--”

She cut them off with a jab of her cigarette. “Chey, honey. Shut up and let me do my job.”

Chey was silent, watching as Mrs. Hyun-Duk continued to flip through their file. She continued to make notes, occasionally looking up to verify a home address or asking if Chey remembered what email he used for a dating site in the past. Finally, she flipped to one of the final pages.

“So, Chey,” Mrs. Hyun-Duk stubbed her cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray. “What do you remember from last night?”

“I was at home--”

“No, I have that. What happened after you went out?”

Chey pulled nervously at their long braid, winding it between their fingers as they tried to think. “Yives called me and told me that he wanted to go out. There was a poetry slam happening at the coffee shop next to his workplace, so he invited me to come over nad grab some free dinner before his shift ended and then we could go out -- something fun to do. You know who Yives is, right? That’s in the file?”

“Yives,” Mrs. Hyun-Duk mused. “Best friend, most trusted age-appropriate college. He works at his parent’s restaurant in the middle of downtown. The two of you had a completely platonic relationship that formed over your appreciation of body art and a nostalgia for the 1980’s Transformers cartoon series.”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk’s lip quirked up in a smile as she lit another cigarette and Chey gave a nervous smile in return. “Exactly. So Yives has me come over, we sit and eat, then we walked over to the poetry slam and--”

Chey trailed off, remembering the rest of the night. “We were -- I was walking across the street. Yives was wearing tennis shoes but I had on heels and I had to stop to adjust the strap when there was-- did I get hit by a car? Am I dead?”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk smiled again, blowing out another cloud of smoke. “Not dead yet, Chey. You’ve still got a chance.”

She closed the folder, resting her hand over it. “This folder contains every fact about your life. Not down to the second, but the things that actually matter. The interactions that you had, how you affected people in positive ways, the truly bad things you did to people, et cetera. Now, we can change that, if you want.”

Chey opened their mouth to say something, but Mrs. Hyun-Duk shushed them. “Chey, you died. In the middle of the street, you were hit by a drunk driver, and you died. You were pronounced dead exactly” -- she paused, checking her watch-- “two hours ago, cue you being here in this room with me. We can’t bring you back to life, but you do have options.”

“Option one: you die. I file your folder, you leave my office, and we both move on. Option two: I burn this folder and the person known as Chey Williams disappears forever and you’re born again. Same soul, but without any of your memories.”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk moved her hand to rest on Chey’s antique lighter. “What do you think?”

Chey stared down at the folder. Their name was printed across the top in thick, blocky letters, exactly like Chey’s own handwriting. They looked at Mrs. Hyun-Duk, trying to find her eyes in the gloom.

“Are you Death?” Chey asked.

Mrs. Hyun-Duk laughed. “Yeah, something along those lines.”

Chey let out a silent sigh, not having the breath to actually make the noise, then smiled. “Keep the folder. I think -- I know I want to move on. I always believed in an afterlife, so I feel like this is good for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk picked up Chey’s folder, flipping through it one more time before signing it with a flourish. Reaching down, she opened one of the drawers of her desk, slipped it inside, and closed it with a definite click.

“Well, that’s that.” Mrs, Hyun-duck said, picking up the zippo. “May I keep the lighter? I like the aesthetic it has.”

Chey just shrugged. “It wasn’t mine to begin with. I’m going to just, uh, leave? Can I do that?”

Mrs. Hyun-Duk pulled another folder from a stack of papers -- “Timothy ‘Bear’ Thompson” written in needle thin cursive -- and waved her hand. Already, the darkness was beginning to thicken back around her.

“You can go,” she said, her voice distorted into a monotonous drawl. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Chey Williams. Enjoy the afterlife.”

 

* * *

 

> “You have 10 seconds to tell me something that only the real Daniel would know, or else I’ll pull the trigger.” AU

Daniel was too shocked to form actual words. Austin stood at the door; it should have been impossible, seeing as Daniel had watched Austin die one day ago.

“Dude, what the hell--oof.” the breath rushed out of Daniel as Austin punched him in the stomach. Daniel stumbled back inside, trying to close the door, but Austin stepped in and closed it behind him.

“Fuck you, Daniel.” Austin said. “That was for letting me drown.”

Austin strode into the house, making a beeline for Daniel’s fridge. “Also, dude, your place is fucking gross. There was a reason why I always brought you over to my apartment and the reason is because being here makes me want to vomit.”

Daniel just watched in shocked horror as Austin opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He twisted the cap off, sniffed it, then shrugged and took a long swig.

“Are you dead?” Daniel asked, walking in the the kitchen.

Austin grimaced. “Yeah, one of me is, no thanks to you.”

“One of you?”

“Clones, Daniel. Clones.” Austin grabbed the pizza box from out of the fridge and put it on the counter. Pouring soy sauce and sriracha over it, Austin practically inhaled two pieces before Daniel yanked the box away.

“Clones aren’t real.” Daniel said, shutting the pizza box. “I had to fill out a police report -- how are you -- was that some sort of sick joke?”

“Mom is in on it, obviously, but I’m here to talk.” Austin licked the sriracha off of his fingers, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. “You have 10 seconds to tell me something that only the real Daniel would know, or else I’ll pull the trigger.”

Daniel dropped the pizza box,putting his hands in the air and looking at Austin in fear. “You own a gun? You were always so anti-gun.”

“I’m anti-gun until I need to ensure that somebody--” Austin jabbed forward with the gun “--isn’t actually a clone trying to kill me, on purpose.”

“Clones aren’t re--”

“Oh my god!” Austin interrupted. “Shut up with the ‘clones aren’t real’ line. That never fools anybody and I would know.”

Daniel’s hands shook. “Austin, please don’t.”

“10… 9… 8…”

“Shit -- hell. You uh, you…” Daniel fumbled, trying to think through all of the years that he and Austin had been friends.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole ‘clone’ thing like, how did you befriend a guy for 5 years and not know that he was a clone? Now that Daniel thought about it, he hadn’t ever seen Austin have a cold or get sick, or even get lice. Was that a clone thing? Maybe he just had really good genetics--

“5… 4…. C’mon, Daniel, you should know this. Just one fact about me.”

Daniel snapped out of his tangent. Trying to think. Something that only he would know about Austin. What would--

“Your right ear,” Daniel stammered. “When we were in high school, we thought it would be funny if we pierced your left ear because it’s the gay ear. Except I fucked up with the needle and now you’ve got a scar on your left earlobe that never healed right.”

Austin paused for a long moment. Daniel let out a shaky sigh, then flew backwards as Austin pulled the trigger.  

“Amature clones,” Austin said, wiping blood off of his face. “You’d think they’d be smarter by now.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I was making [this list](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/165366218765/can-you-give-me-some-horror-one-shot-ideas) and I realized that I had the story ideas for these AUs already laid out. So I quickly scribbled the outlines, then got on my laptop and worked on this for the past 24 hours (obviously delayed with homework and stuff) and ta-da! Here we go! Contributing writing to my own blog. 
> 
> Nevertheless, this was fun! I’ll probably start doing this more in the future. 
> 
> -admin chamomile of auideas 


End file.
